The present invention relates to wireless transmission, and more particularly to attaching location data to a SMS message.
In the field of mobile technology, such as cellular telephones and wireless enabled personal data assistants (PDAs), many features are available to users to enhance their experience.
One common feature on wireless mobile communications devices is Short Message Service (SMS), also referred to as text messaging. Currently, text messaging and other forms of mobile text delivery, such as wireless E-mail, are used primarily for short text communications between users.
Another common feature on wireless mobile communications devices is Bluetooth. Bluetooth wireless technology is a short-range communications technology intended to replace the cables connecting portable and/or fixed devices while maintaining high levels of security. Bluetooth is an industrial specification for wireless personal area networks (PANs). Bluetooth provides a way to connect and exchange information between devices such as mobile phones, laptops, personal computers (PCs), printers, digital cameras, and video game consoles, over a secure, globally unlicensed short-range radio frequency. Bluetooth exists in a many products, such as phones, printers, modems and headsets. The Bluetooth technology is useful when transferring information between two or more devices that are near each other in low-bandwidth situations. Bluetooth is commonly used to transfer sound data with phones (i.e. with a Bluetooth headset) or byte data with hand-held computers (transferring files).